


Wouldn't That Be Nice?

by DoctorLia



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fludini, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia
Summary: Harry spends Christmas with Lucy and Garcia
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Harry Houdini, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Harry Houdini/Lucy Preston
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Wouldn't That Be Nice?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasschronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasschronicles/gifts).



> Another Secret Santa for my favorite gal pal, Sass!!!

Jiya sat cross legged on the floor as she watched the trio across from her. They all looked happy, cuddled together as they were. She had convinced them to spend Christmas together and she was glad she was able to. But they all knew what had to happen come morning. It would only hurt more when he finally left, but it had to be done. His stay wasn’t supposed to last this long.

Seven months ago, they had lost Rufus in Chinatown. Six months ago, Emma had sent a team of trained mercenaries to the Bunker to kill them. They had gotten away, but Wyatt took a shotgun blast to his hand. The doctors had to amputate what was left of it. Denise had to get a replacement solider and she had unearthed David Baumgardner, an old friend of Wyatt’s. According to Lucy and Flynn he had died in their timeline and Lucy was happy to have him on the team.

Five months ago, they had finally one-upped Rittenhouse by capturing one of their sleeper agents. All it took was ten minutes alone with Flynn and Dave for the man to spill everything he knew. That’s how they found out about Emma’s plan to travel to 1893 to kill Houdini. Why exactly they weren’t sure, but they knew they had to save him from whatever fate Emma had planned for him. The order was set for August of that year, which was lucky for the team given how Lucy had befriended the young magician on a previous mission to the same year.

Lucy, Jiya, Dave, and Flynn had all gone on the mission to sure they would be able to prevent anything horrible from happening to Harry. Wishful thinking on their part. After locating the man in New York, they had tried to convince him that he was in danger and he had reasoned that Flynn was the only danger to his person and everyone had gotten a good laugh out of Harry cuffing the taller man to a radiator. But the fun didn’t last as Rittenhouse agents had stormed the hotel that they were in. Harry had been shot twice in the shoulder during the escape. They had no choice but to take him back to their time.

Dave had stayed behind to make sure Harry’s brother, Theo and his future wife, Bess, were safe from the goon squad, while Flynn and the girls took Harry to the Lifeboat and then back to 2018. Once they arrived at their new safe house Denise had refused to take the magician to a hospital for fear of Rittenhouse finding them. Flynn and Denise had to remove the bullets themselves. It took longer than they had expected but when they had finally finished Denise promised to have a proper med bay set up with a nearby doctor on call. Jiya and Flynn had retrieved Dave after they Harry was set up in a spare room.

Four months ago, saw the return of Wyatt, but only for his protection. He stuck to himself mostly, only talking to Dave or Denise. He helped Connor set up security around their new safe haven as a way to keep himself busy. He mostly stayed in his room or out tinkering with one of the older cars that’s gathered years’ worth of dust in the garage. He even got one to work.

Three months ago, Jiya had started teaching everyone how to pilot the Lifeboat as a just in case she ever got hurt on a mission. Harry, who was still recuperating, had also _somehow_ convinced Denise to allow him on a mission with the team. He had a lot more fun than everyone else did, but his enthusiasm for the trips to the past was addictive and the team found themselves enjoying the missions a little more. Even ones they had failed. Harry Houdini was exactly what the team needed.

Three months ago, also brought forth what Jiya liked to call the Fludini love triangle. Flynn and Lucy had become a couple not long after Chinatown, but Jiya suspected they might have been a thing much longer than that. Once Harry had arrived Lucy took to being his caretaker as she was very fond of the magician and she had forced Flynn into helping her. Everyone thought it was cute how Lucy dotted on Harry while Flynn trailed after her like a love sick puppy. Dave was convinced that Lucy was in love with Harry, while Connor thought it was Harry that might have a thing for Flynn. They were both right as it turned out.

Two months ago, Dave had gotten everyone _extremely_ drunk after a mission because they had needed one night to let loose and have fun. Some had way more fun than others, given how the next day Flynn, Lucy, and Harry woke up in a naked tangled mess in the barn. Everyone else just had hangovers and Wyatt’s screaming after finding the threesome helped no one. It was awkward between the three for exactly one hour before they just accepted that they all felt the same way and took full advantage of that knowledge by having sex many, many times to the horror of everyone in the safe house within earshot. They had been banished to rooming in the barn soon after.

A month ago, everyone stopped referring to him as Flynn and started calling him Garcia. Wyatt had finally stopped hiding in his room and actually smiled at people. Connor stopped drinking and does his best to enhance the Lifeboat. And Jiya had finally seen a vision of Rufus. After months of _nothing_ she finally found him…Now to only figure out how to make that happen.

Now, it’s Christmas day. Rittenhouse had been quite the last couple of days and Dave had joked that they probably took the holidays off. Denise had wanted Harry returned to his time months ago, but Emma and her goons always interrupted or Garcia and Lucy found some excuse as to why Harry had to stay. Jiya had even argued that he should spend the holidays with them as a thank you for not pulling a young JFK on them and lifting their spirits with his tricks. Denise had agreed, but this was the very last day he spent in their time.

Currently Garcia sat on the couch reading the new book that Jiya had gotten him, beside him sat Lucy, who was leaning back against him also reading a new book that was given to her. Harry laid between her legs with his feet hanging off the side of the couch, playing with the Kong Ming lock that Dave had gifted him. Garcia’s left arm was resting along Lucy’s side with his hand laying on Harry’s shoulder. Lucy was running her fingers through Harry’s curls absentmindedly. They looked happy and calm in their sweaters and ugly scarfs. No one would be able to tell that all three of them were dying on the inside.

Dave sat off to the side playing on his Nintendo Switch, but he kept glancing over at the trio, knowing this was the last day he’d see all of them together and at peace. He wanted to do something for them, but couldn’t think of anything good or worthy of a last hurrah. With the short time he’s been here he’d grown to love everyone here like family and he’d be damned if he didn’t try to make them happy on their last day together. He stood up and walked over to Jiya and whispered, “I want to do something for them.”

Jiya looked away from the group and over to Dave with a sad smile, “There’s nothing we can do that would make it better. Trust me. He has to go home and they have to accept that…We do too.”

“I don’t accept that. There has to be a way to keep him here. History will correct itself and replace him with someone else. He doesn’t have to go.” Dave argued. He refused to believe there wasn’t another way out of this situation. He wanted his friend to stay where he was happy and loved and-

“Dave.”

Dave looked over towards the voice that called him. Harry had righted himself on the couch and now sat with Lucy’s legs on his lap as he stared at the blonde man on the floor next to Jiya. Looking over at the Lucy, Dave noticed she had tears in her eyes and Garcia had put his book down wrapped both arms around her. They had heard him and now he felt like an ass for making them sad. That was the _opposite_ of what he had wanted to do.

“I know you mean well, but…I have to leave. No one should have to replace me in the past. My fate is my own and it’s already been written. I need to stop running from it.” Harry’s voice was soft as he gently massaged Lucy’s legs. After a few moments of silence Harry picked up the pieces of the puzzle lock from the armrest and showed it to everyone. “I finished it.” He then stood up and walked out of the room.

“I don’t want him to leave when we can find a way for him to stay.” Dave said in a dejected tone of voice.

“Nobody does, but he’s made up his mind. He wants to go home…and he should. He has that right” Garcia spoke as he held Lucy tighter, his eyes watering.

“What about Rittenhouse? They might still be a threat to him!”

“It’s a calculated risk, but one I’m willing to take.” Harry spoke from the doorway. He had a laptop in his hands. It had taken him some time to get the hand of it, but he was confident that he had mastered the art of using the future tech. “This says that I went missing and was never found. My brother, Theo spent the rest of his life searching for answers about my disappearance. He gave up magic to find me. Bess did the very same. These are two people that I love dearly and you want me leave them to this fate? I’m not so selfish that I would do such a thing.”

Lucy gently pushed Garcia away from her and removed herself from the room. Everyone watched her go. Garcia glared at Dave, who looked both annoyed and guilty, but when Dave looked at Harry he only found understanding. “I’m not going to argue with you Dave, but please don’t make this harder for me than it already is.” Harry spoke in a soft voice. Resigned to follow his choice through to the end.

Dave didn’t say anything, but he nodded his head as he leaned against Jiya and put his head on her shoulder. His plan to make everything better backfired spectacularly and now he just wanted to curl up and cry about his best friend leaving. “…Sorry…I just wanted to do something nice. Keeping you here is the only thing I can think off.”

“Well stop thinking.” Garcia said as he followed Lucy’s exit with his own. Walking by Harry with peck on his cheek.

Harry watched Garcia walk towards the kitchen, where Lucy had gone, before he turned his attentions back towards his friends. “I might have a way for you to make Lucy happier.”

* * *

* * *

In the kitchen Lucy was seated on a bar stool glaring at the counter top. Wyatt was off to the side pouring coffee into a mug and silently placing it in front of her. He gave her a sad smile, knowing full well what it was like to have the love of you life tell you they wanted to leave. Jessica was still a touchy subject, but he still missed her. Wyatt watched as Garcia entered and poured another mug. After passing the cup along, he set a timer down and walked out. He was still in charge of Christmas dinner after all.

“Dave has a really big mouth sometimes.” Lucy started with a sniffle.

Garcia placed his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Kissing the top of her head and breathing in her strawberry shampoo. “You’re not angry at Dave.”

She scuffed at him and rolled her eyes, “Really? Then what am I angry about, since you know me so well Garcia Flynn.”

He raised his brow at her calling him by his full name as he took a large gulp of coffee and damn near spit it back out. He moved both mugs far away from them but then continued speaking as if nothing happened, “You’re upset about the whole situation. At Harry for accepting that his life is important enough to return to his time. At me and Jiya for not trying to argue with him when he suggested going home. At Denise for _wanting_ him gone. At yourself for knowing deep down that this is the only choice. And especially at Wyatt for making such _awful_ coffee. Why is he in charge of kitchen duty today?”

She chuckled at him as she played with the sleeve of her oversized sweater. “You’re the one that convinced us _and_ him that he still be useful in the kitchen with one hand, so he coffee and possibly burnt turkey is your fault.” She leaned further into him and he wrapped his other arm around her. “Tomorrow is going to be bad, isn’t it?”

“There will be tears. All from Dave. But we’ll be ok. And so will he.”

“Dave or Harry?”

“Harry. Dave’s going to be a mess forever.” He smiled when she laughed and leaned over her shoulder to kiss her softly. “Why don’t we try and make him as happy as we can today, hmm? We can be sad after he’s left. Right now, I just want to make _incredibly_ hot and loud love to the both of you.”

Lucy laughed out loud at that and raised her hand to his face, “You know exactly what to say to make a woman swoon, don’t you?”

“I try my best.” He shrugged and leaned in for another kiss.

They stayed like that, softly kissing and holding each other, for several minutes. Garcia slowly moving his hand further up her body until he was palming her breast and giving it gentle squeezes. He used his other hand to slowly turn her in the stool until he was standing between her legs. Lucy moved both her hands to the button on his pants while her legs hooked around his to keep him in place. He had moved on to her neck and she had gotten his pants undone when the timer went off making them both jump apart.

They laughed at each other as Garcia reached over to stop the noise coming from the tiny device. “I guess our times up.”

Lucy smiled up at him, “It’s for the best, I suppose. Wouldn’t want to scar Wyatt more than we already have.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Wyatt’s head popped into view through the entryway and took in the scene and with averted eyed made a beeline for the oven to check on the turkey. Garcia had refastened his jeans and helped Lucy straighten herself when Harry walked into the kitchen with their jackets in hand.

“What’s going on?” Lucy asked.

“We are going for a drive.” Harry gave Garcia his jacket and help Lucy’s out for her to slip into.

Garcia obediently put his jacket on as he watched Harry be a gentleman “We are?”

“Yes, and there will be no arguing or talks about my leaving in the morning. We are going to enjoy each other’s company and the open road.”

“Great idea. Oh, except that we don’t have a car. Agent Christopher revoked our car privileges after Dave, Connor, and Jiya went on a shopping spree for Christmas, remember?” Garcia reminded the magician with a sigh.

Harry just smirked at the two loves of his life, “There is a car in the garage if I recall.” He then produced a set of keys from his pocket and waved it in their faces. It was the keys to the 1969 Ford Torino that Wyatt had gotten to run again. “Who wants to drive?”

* * *

* * *

The trio had decided to drive to the lake that was a few miles away from their new safe house. The drive itself was a little bumpy, given how there was no real ‘road’ that lead to the lake. Garcia, Dave, and Wyatt had mapped out a path to the lake on day during a lull in missions and drove as many times it took until there was a ‘path’ between the large farm house and the lake. They only went to the lake after successful missions because Rittenhouse was usually too busy licking their wounds to attempt another jump. It was peaceful.

Garcia drove past the last ‘marker’ they had made and smiled over at his two companions. The lake wasn’t far now, just over past the hill. Garcia wasn’t much of a muscle car guy, but he loved the Torino for the fact that it had a bench seat. Harry sat in the middle, mostly because Lucy had wanted them to be as close to the smaller man as much as possible. Harry tried to argue stating that Lucy was the go-to middle person, but one glare from her had him dutifully sliding next to Garcia on the bench.

Once the car reached the top of the hill Garcia parked it. The scenery was beautiful in the morning light. Green grass hiding under a patch work of snow. The temperature wasn’t cold enough to freeze the water just yet, but it was too cold to take a dip in the tempting looking water. It was about a ten-minute walk from the car to the edge of the lake, but neither person seemed to care as they all piled out of the classic car.

Harry took a quilt from the backseat and latched onto Lucy’s hand as he searched for a perfect to set up. Garcia was grabbing the food that Lucy had the forethought to grab: A case of beer and a couple of sandwiches and snacks. He found them setting the comfy quilt up on the large boulder that was half in, half out of the lake. The team often used that as a platform for when they wanted to relax or used it as something to jump off of and into the lake.

“We’ve never has sex on this boulder.” Harry suggested with his best charming smile.

“And we never will.” Lucy smiled back, pulling her jacket tighter around herself. It was cold and there was no way she was getting naked out here.

“You’ll deny a dying man his last request?”

“You’re not dying.”

“Aren’t we all in some way dying? Every day is another day closer to death. You’ll be on your death bed regretting turning me down for sex right here on this boulder.”

Lucy rolled her eyes as Garcia climbed up the side of the boulder with the bag that she had hastily packed before they left. “Uh-oh, I know that look. What did he do now?”

Harry looked completely offended, “Who’s to say it wasn’t some asshole Seagull?” Garcia and Lucy both gave him a _Really?_ Look and he just shrugged them off as he reached for a sandwich. “Would you deny a dying man his last request?”

Garcia handed out beers and glanced at Lucy, who was shaking her head. “Are you the dying man in this?”

“Aren’t we all-”

“Erik.” Lucy interrupted him in a stern voice.

Erik was Harry’s birth name and he rarely got called it any more. Lucy and Garcia started calling him by it after he had expressed how he missed being called it. They only did it in private, especially when they were being intimate with each other. Lucy saying it like that sent a rush of arousal through him, but he just laughed it off, knowing that there was no chance of boulder sex in this temperature.

“He wants to have sex right here.” Lucy explained to Garcia.

“Ah. And you’re too cold to do it?”

“Yes. Someone understands how ridicules it is.” Lucy stuck her tongue out at Harry and he retaliated by poking her side.

“Mmhmm.” Garcia rewrapped his sandwich and pushed his beer to the side, “Let’s do it.” Lucy and Harry wore twin expressions of ‘WHAT?!?’ and he had to laugh at them. “We’re you just joking or are we gonna do this thing?”

“W-w-what about Lucy? She’s too cold.” Harry stuttered. He was completely thrown off by _anyone_ agreeing to sex on a snow-covered boulder during winter.

“She can eat her sandwich and watch.” Garcia smiled when Lucy made a small offended squeak.

Harry quickly put his things away, hoping this wasn’t a trick on Garcia’s part. He had wanted to tear both of them out of their clothes as soon as they had woken up, but Jiya had run into the barn singing ‘ _Jingle Bells’_ at the top of her lungs. He removed his jacket before tossing it over Lucy’s face and pulled Garcia into crushing kiss. He pulled Garcia until the taller man was hovering over his body. He felt a sharp pinch in his side and laughed into the kiss. Lucy was clearly upset with being left out.

“Do you want to join us, sweetheart?” Harry asked with a smirk and he could feel Garcia smiling against his neck where he was currently leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses.

Lucy huffed at him and turned around to watch the water. She was being extra stubborn. She was not going to break just because the magician flashed her a smile. She peaked over her shoulder. Garcia had taken off his shirt and was working on relieving Harry of his. _‘Nope. You’re a strong woman Lucy. You can do this.’_ She thought as she turned away from the very pleasant image of her lovers going at it.

She felt a tug from under her and she glanced back to see Harry gripping the quilt near where she sat. She was suddenly very thirsty. She reached for her beer, but couldn’t find it. Harry had moved it out of the way with his things. Pointedly ignoring the two half naked men trying to tear each other’s jeans off, she crawled to where her beer was. As soon as she grabbed it, Harry and Garcia rolled so that Harry was on top, but they miscalculated and slammed right into her, causing her to lose her balance and fall off the boulder. And right into the lake.

At the sound of her scream the two men sprang apart and looked over the edge of the boulder where Lucy and most of the food had gone over. “Lucy!!” They both cried and watched as her head broke the surface. Garcia immediately descended the boulder and ran into the lake to help her out of the freezing water. He lifted her into his arms as Harry climbed down with their clothes and the quilt.

Lucy’s teeth were chattering and she was cold to the touch, but the glare she gave the two men was full of absolute fire. They both looked terrified as Garcia explained that they needed to get her out of her wet clothes to prevent hypothermia. They helped strip her completely and wrapped her in their discarded sweaters, then themselves around her with the quilt over them. Harry was gently wringing the water out of her hair. Lucy sat in Garcia’s lap with her back against his chest and Harry sat with his chest against hers and his legs around Garcia’s waist.

“Finally got you naked at the lake.” Harry attempted to joke, but both of his partners just glared at him. “Too soon?”

Instead of answering, Lucy lifted her hands from under the warmth of the cocoon they had made and wrapped her hands around Harry’s neck. Pulling him slowly closer with her ice-cold hands. She kissed him then and he responded, despite being confused and terrified. He yelped when she bit his lip. “M-m-make it u-p-p-p to m-m-me.”

Garcia only shrugged his shoulders when Harry looked at him, but sucked in a deep breath and looked down to find Lucy’s hand gripping him through his still unbuttoned jeans. He let out a small grunt as she rearranged herself with him still in her grasp. She must be doing the same to Harry because he was making similar noises so he looked over her should to confirm that she was. He reached past Lucy to pull Harry close enough for him to reach his lips and kissed him hard. Then they both set their sights on Lucy. Their goal was to warm her up…So they did.

* * *

* * *

An hour later found the trio cuddling under the quilt and the two men giving Lucy lazy kisses. Harry held Garcia’s hand where it rested on Lucy’s hip. Not only had they warmed Lucy up, but they had also managed to melt a good portion of the snow that they were laying on, leading to Garcia spending five minutes straight rattling off hot puns, much to the annoyance of his two young lovers. It was midafternoon and they knew they had to get going. The temperature would only continue to drop the later it got.

“I suggest we attempt sex on the boulder again.” Harry smiled at the disbelieving face Lucy was making. “Nothing can possibly go wrong if you’re actually participating.”

“We might all end up in the water next time.” Garcia said as he reached over to his pile of clothes and searched for the phone, they had brought with them. Checking to ensure nothing happened while they were otherwise engaged, he read all the text that Jiya had sent them. “We need to head back. Dave has to use the car because Wyatt dropped the turkey.”

The other two groaned. “Why was the one handed solider put in charge of kitchen duty today?” Harry complained as he sat up and began getting dressed.

Lucy looked over at Garcia with an _I told you so_ look and he just sighed. “Never mind that, we need to get back.” As Garcia reached for his jeans, his eyes sized up Lucy’s wet pile of clothing. “Your clothes aren’t going to dry anytime soon, Lucy. I’ll carry you to the car.”

“I won’t complain about being carried by a tall and handsome man.” Lucy winked at him and noticed the light blush crawl up his neck to his face.

But bless his heart, he couldn’t help himself. “Handsome? Would you also call me, _hot_? And say that you have a _burning_ desire to have me carry you?”

Harry gave a soul leaving sigh and face palmed while Lucy just stared blankly up at her Croatian lover. “The spark is gone. Harry, _you_ can carry me.” Garcia pouted and their lack of laughs, but the image of Harry carrying Lucy was something he _had_ to see.

“I would be honored to carry you.” Once Harry finished zipping up his sweater he leaned down and lifted Lucy, quilt and all, bridal style. So far, so good. Now all he had to do was walk her up the hill…A ten-minute hike up the hill with Lucy in his arms. He’s got this. Harry took exactly six steps before stopping and looking down at Lucy. “I can give you a lovely piggy back ride up this hill. I’m the heart of this relationship, not the muscle.”

Lucy and Garcia laughed, causing him to blush in embarrassment, but dual kisses from both of them had him blushing for other reasons. Garcia took Lucy from his arms and made the ten-minute trek with ease. Harry followed behind with Lucy’s clothes. When they reached the car, they realized that the car keys were probably still in the bag on the boulder, so Garcia gently placed her on the hood of the car and jogged back to retrieve everything.

“I’m sorry you got thrown into the lake.” Harry said as he moved in between Lucy’s legs.

“That tongue thing was enough of an apology.”

Harry smirked through the blush that was currently heating up his face, “Still…We were both acting like children and I apologize for it.”

“I accept your apology.” Lucy leaned forward and kissed him.

Harry hummed into it and looked back to see Garcia still making his journey to the boulder. Lucy moving from the corner of his eye brought his attention back to her and his mouth watered at what he found. She was leaning on one hand while the other was pleasuring parts of her that he desperately wanted to get to. His knuckles turned white as he held the edges of the quilt open for her as if it was a private show. He watched her for several minutes before he found his voice, “Do you require me to do that tongue thing again?”

Lucy bit her lip and removed her hand. “That’s not exactly the organ I want inside of me. Although, I wouldn’t mind if it was.” Harry’s smile turned feral as he kneeled in front of her and left a trail of kisses from her knee to where they both wanted him to be. Lucy watched him go to work, but a noise brought her eyes to Garcia, who was breathing hard, whether it was from running up the hill or watching Harry eat her out, she wasn’t sure.

“On Wyatt’s car? Really?” Garcia’s accent was thicker than usual, something that happened when he was aroused.

“He won’t find out.” Lucy panted as Harry pushed his face closer to her center.

Garcia placed his hand on Harry’s head and the two men locked eyes for a moment, before the magician shut his. As he trailed kisses down Lucy’s neck to her breast he mumbled, “He won’t find out.”

Wyatt complained the rest of the day about the large dent that was left on the hood of the car. The trio had explained over Chinese food that a deer had ran right into it while they were having sex by the water. They could still hear him cursing the deer as they walked to their room above the barn laughing the entire time. As long as the one-handed man was too busy hating a random deer then he would never find out.

* * *

* * *

The next day Harry and Lucy stood in the shadow of the Lifeboat. Tightly embracing each other, hoping to prolong this moment. Garcia stood off to the side checking his weapon for what felt like the hundredth time.

“I don’t want you to go.” Lucy’s soft voice was watery as she held back her tears.

“I don’t want to leave.” Harry kissed her head and breathed in her scent, hoping it would calm him in this moment…It didn’t.

“Then stay. Please…just stay. She moved her hands to his face and held him there with her eyes closed. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Harry let out a watery chuckle as he leaned back to look at her, the corners of his mouth turned upward. “And what shall I do in the time, hmm?”

Lucy sniffed as she glanced over at Garcia, who was holding back tears of his own. “Marry me. Or Garcia.”

Harry’s smile got bigger as he entertained this idea. This future with the ones he loved. A future that has no place in their lives. “I would need a job to support my spouse. It may not be needed I this day and age, but I’m an old-fashioned man.”

Lucy gave it some serious thought before wiping her eyes and smiling at the magician. “You can teach magic or history. It doesn’t matter as long as you stay.”

Harry chuckled once more as he wiped the tears from her face. “And children? How many shall we have?”

Lucy looked at Garcia again, begging him with her eyes to participate in this fantasy with them. Garcia took a deep breath and made his way over. He placed his arm around Lucy and leaned down to kiss the side of Harry’s head, “Six…Six kids.”

“Six? I look like a baby maker to you?” Lucy leaned into both men as she looked up at Garcia.

Harry brightened up at the idea and beamed up at the older man. Garcia had to swallow around the lump in his throat as he knows how Harry’s life is supposed to go. “We can adopt. Not all of them would have to be our biological kids.”

“I grew up in a big family and I’ve always wanted one of my own. Wouldn’t that be something?” Harry couldn’t help but smile at the thought of a gang of children calling him and Garcia dad and Lucy mom. It was all he wanted in this moment. He wanted to take them with him so they didn’t have to worry about Rittenhouse besides being happy. But he wouldn’t ask them to go with him because he knows they wouldn’t be able to just give up.

“We’d have to find a place big enough to house all of us.” Lucy finally accepted the number of children with a smile. Seeing the light in Harry’s eyes was enough to convince her.

Harry took a glance around the barn that houses the Lifeboat and he glanced at the room they had made for themselves on the second floor of said barn, “This place isn’t half bad. I wouldn’t mind raising a family here. What do you think?”

Garcia and Lucy glanced around and then thought about the house itself and both agreed that it’d be a perfect home for a big family like their imaginary one. Someone cleared their throat behind them, but neither were ready for this moment or this fantasy to end just yet.

“Dogs, we’d need to have a couple of dogs for the kids.” Lucy rushed out as more tears sprung forth.

“And a cat or two!” Garcia added as he wrapped one arm around Harry to try and keep them all locked in the bubble that they have created for themselves.

“Wouldn’t that be nice.” Harry’s smile faltered when he heard a more aggressive throat clearing. He glanced back to find Denise had arrived with her extra stern face already set in place. “Well…Looks like that’s my cue.” He affectively ended the fantasy with that.

Heartbreak was written all over Lucy’s face and Harry wished he could take it all away in that moment, but he refused to have some poor shmuck get stuck with what was written for him. It was his and he had to be brave enough to see it through. She would understand. Maybe not now, but later, after they’ve defeated Rittenhouse, she would see that he was doing the right thing by leaving…Right?

Looking up at Garcia, Harry could read the hurt on his face as well, but he knew that the older man wouldn’t try and keep him here unless he gave him a reason to. And he wasn’t going to. As much as he loved them, he knew leaving was for the best. They had each other before he came along and they will continue to have each other long after he’s gone. He reached down and took Lucy’s hands in his. “Lucy…I wished I loved you less. I know that as soon as I release your hands that my heart will never recover. I am not saying this to hurt you or make you feel guilty for loving me, but to inform you that loving you and being loved _by_ you…Is worth all the tears I will shed.”

Lucy’s tears fell faster now. A sob escaped when he pressed his head against hers. He framed her face with his hands and kissed her. Knowing that this will be the last time he gets to do so, he tried to convey all the love he had for her into it. He only stopped when he ran out of air, then he placed a soft kiss to her temple. “Have a great life, Lucy Preston.”

He stepped away from her, towards the steps to the Lifeboat. Garcia was hugging Lucy tightly to his chest and walking her over to Connor and Wyatt, who stood quietly in the entrance to the barn. After placing a kiss on her lips, he followed Harry up the stairs. The magician took one last long look at Lucy before entering the time machine. Garcia took his hand after they were both buckled in properly. Dave was the last to enter with a small package in his hands.

“What’s in the box?” Jiya asked after the hatch had closed.

“Not Gwyneth Paltrow, that’s for damn sure.” Dave said as he strapped in, not providing any other answers besides that.

Shrugging and ignoring the man child to her left, Jiya flicked the last few switches. “Alright boys, you know the drill.”

With that the Lifeboat vanished.

Harry’s stomach dropped as soon as the Lifeboat finished it’s jump. The horrible feeling, he got after each trip was the one thing he most certainly was _not_ going to miss. Once he was certain he was going to keep his breakfast down, he unbuckled and exited the time machine. The others following his lead. They had decided to jump to a week after the attempt on his life. According to historical documents his brother, Theo was still in Coney Island with Bess searching for information regarding his whereabouts. The sun was shining through the trees and the weather was warm. Harry took a deep breath as he slowly let it sink in that he was back in his original timeline.

Jiya threw her arms around him from behind and squeezed. “I’m going to miss you, Harry. So much!”

He turned in her arms and hugged back just as tight. He had grown very fond of the younger woman these past months and he was going to miss her humor and fighting spirit. “Miss Jiya, it has been an honor knowing you.” He gave her a quick peck on the head before releasing her.

Jiya walked back to the edge of the Lifeboat and Garcia lifted her up into it. She straddled the entrance as she waited for the farewells to be over.

Dave walked up to Harry and gave him the package he had been carrying. “Open this when you get a moment to your-” Harry _immediately_ opened the package. “Or you can do it now…”

After tearing open the wrapping paper, Harry held a small wooden box with a latch on it. He glanced at Dave, who gave him an encouraging nod to open it, and so he did. Inside he found a new puzzle lock sitting on top of a small stack of photos. He removed the pictures and handed the box to Dave as he looked through them. There were pictures of him with the team through the months and a few with just him, Lucy, and Garcia. One was of the entire team taken just a few days ago, everyone was smiling and wearing horribly ugly sweaters that Connor had bought them.

“Dave I-”

“I love you, Harry. You’re my best friend and I hate the situation we’re in, but I’m going to accept it. And I thought maybe you might want some things to remind you of the awesome time travelers you’ve befriended.” Dave interrupted with a bright smile. He crushed the smaller man to his chest in a hug and lifted him off the ground, causing the other man to laugh.

“I’m definitely going to miss your bear hugs.” Dave placed him back on the ground and handed him back the box. “Thank you for this, Dave. I admit I thought I’d have to pickpocket one of you for a cell phone…This is much better.”

Dave clapped his shoulder and cleared his throat as he straightened himself. “I’ll give you and the love sick Croatian a moment before I drag him back to the Lifeboat.”

Harry watched Dave walk away and lean against the Lifeboat. Garcia had wandered a little further into the woods and was seated on a log. He walked over and sat next to him. “So…”

“So…”

“I love you, Garcia Flynn. I always will.”

The taller man smiled at the ground, “What, no speech this time?”

“I used all my good lines on Lucy.” Both men smiled at one another before Garcia took Harry’s right hand in his left. “Take care of our girl.” Garcia just nodded, too emotional to speak. “When you finally defeat Rittenhouse, I want you to marry Lucy. Have as many babies with her as she’d allow, ok? I want the both of you to be happy.”

Again, Garcia nodded. Tears silently making their way down his face. He looked at Harry, but the magician only smiled back. Garcia lifted their joined hands and placed a lingering kiss on the back of Harry’s hand before resting his forehead against it. “I don’t have the words to express how much you mean to me, Erik.”

Harry smiled at the use of his given name. Knowing what the other man was trying to say. He extracted his hand and crushed Garcia’s lips to his. Putting as much love and emotion into the kiss as he did with Lucy. By the time he pulled away he had realized that he had crawled into Garcia’s lap and after a quick glance around he found the wooden box on the ground with the pictures a little scattered. They chuckled as Harry removed himself before it went further than it should.

“What are those?”

“Dave gave me some pictures to remember you all by.”

“Are we so easily forgettable?”

Harry had bent down to collect his treasures and looked up at the question. He took a moment to stare at the much taller man before going back to retrieving his things. “That’s the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said. And you’ve said some pretty idiotic things in the time I’ve known you.”

“I think you have me confused with Dave or Jiya.”

Harry stood back up and took Garcia’s hand with a roll of his eyes. He pulled him back into the clearing where the Lifeboat and their friends were. “For as long as I have breath in my lungs, I will never forget you or Lucy. I know I will never feel for another the way I feel for you two. I’m sure in another life we will find each other and make it work.”

“I thought you used all your best lines on Lucy?” Garcia joked, blushing lightly.

“Turns out I had one more in me.” He winked at the older man and hugged him.

After another kiss, Garcia pulled away with a deep sigh. He motioned for Dave to walk over, but Harry had other plans, “Leave.”

“As soon as Dave comes back, we will.”

“No. Now.”

Garcia gave Harry a look and shook his head, “It might not be safe. Dave can walk you to Bess’s house.”

“Garcia, I’ll be perfectly fine. Besides, this is the last time I’ll be able to witness the Lifeboat disappear. Please? I’d hate to miss it.”

Dave had arrived while Harry was giving Garcia his best pout and puppy eyes. He looked confused as Harry punched the air when Garcia huffed and shook his head. “What’s going on?”

“We’re leaving.”

“You’re escorting Harry back?”

“No. He’ll escort himself. He wants to see the Lifeboat do a magic trick.”

“But Rittenhouse could be-”

“He knows the risk, Dave.”

They both looked at each other and then at the shorter man, who just beamed at them and waved them off like an excited child. Instead of arguing, the taller men begrudgingly walked towards the time machine. Dave jumped up first and explained everything to Jiya. She also didn’t agree, but sat in the pilot’s seat anyway. Dave looked down and noticed Garcia staring at Harry the same way that Harry had stared at Lucy before they left. For the last time.

Harry had moved closer and sat in the grass, but stayed back enough that the force of the Lifeboat wouldn’t knock him back. He watched Garcia lift himself into the Lifeboat and turn to wave at him. Harry waved back until the hatch was closed. He made himself comfortable in the grass as the rings began to spin. He suddenly felt a very strong urge to stand and run to it so they could take him back. _‘Screw my fate.’_ He thought as the rings spun faster.

He stayed seated.

Tears pricked at his eyes as he watched the Lifeboat start to rattle before it vanished with a burst of air. He clapped and hollered and laughed in the silence. His laughter slowly turned to sobs and he hugged his knees to his chest as he cursed the universe and God for being so cruel.

He eventually walked home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that. Please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
